Enigma
by Aetit
Summary: Hay algo en el que me resulta fascinante, parece como si tuviera muchísimas cosas que contar... quizás sean solo imaginaciones mías pero Harry Potter es mucho más de lo que parece.  Futuro SLASH
1. EXTRAÑO

Esto sería un pequeño prefacio. Advertencias del fic: futuro slash (no diré entre qué personajes porqué si no se me rompe la magia... que pa algo es un secreto xD) R&R

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

* * *

El joven se levantó rápidamente aquella mañana. Después de la gran cantidad de pociones para dormir que había tenido que ingerir para poder conciliar el sueño, le parecía un auténtico milagro haberse podido despertar tan temprano. En el fondo supuso que su cuerpo entendía la magnitud de los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir.

Tras salir de la habitación, se dispuso a acercarse al escritorio de la salita y, en un pequeño trozo de pergamino escribió una única palabra, HOY.

Por primera vez en diez años se permitió sonreír mientras veía la lechuza volar hacia su destino con su pequeña misiva.


	2. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TEDDY

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

1er capitulo de verdad xD, Teddy POV, no hay mucho más que advertir al respecto. Muchas gracias por leer. R&R

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TEDDY!**

Me levanto bastante rápido. Como para no hacerlo, es mi cumpleaños. Mi cumple número 17, lo que me convierte en un adulto. Podré hacer magia en casa durante las vacaciones, podré pedir Whiskey de fuego en las tres escobas… en realidad nada tan emocionante. Pero mola.

Miro al lado de mi cama y veo un montón de paquetes. No puedo evitar sonreír al abrir el suéter tradicional de la señora Weasley, los dulces incomibles de Hagrid, el libro de hechizos de tía Hermione y tío Ron… y por supuesto el regalo de Harry. Esta vez me ha regalado un reloj de oro con muchas manecillas, parece viejo y está un poco abollado pero cualquier queja al respecto se me agota al leer que ese reloj era de mi padre.

Debajo del regalo de mi padrino, al igual que todos los años y todas las Navidades, aparece un regalo más. Es mi regalo misterioso, no tiene remitente y suele ser una cosa muy guay. Nadie dice saber nada de él, aunque yo sospecho que mi padrino está detrás. Este año, es solo un pequeño sobre. Cuando lo abro veo una foto de mi padre, Harry y yo. Y una carta. Es la primera vez que me escribe, en los diez años que llevo recibiéndolos. Sin embargo, la carta está en papel muggle y escrita a ordinador así que no habrá manera de saber de quién es. Según dice, la foto fue tomada la primera vez que Harry me vio, hacía exactamente 17 años. También dice que Harry no sabe nada de la existencia de esa foto, y que cuando pueda se la enseñe. Termina disculpándose por no haber podido estar ahí y deseándome el mejor cumpleaños del mundo. La carta me deja con una sensación extraña y me descubro una vez más pensando en quien puede ser el remitente. Quizás algún amigo de mis padres, aunque Harry diga que no sabe nada, sé que miente. Algún día me lo tendrá que explicar todo. Quizás hoy mismo.

Al ser ahijado de Harry Potter me han dado permiso para pasar el día en su casa hoy después de mis clases. Es algo raro, debo decir. En mis diecisiete años es la primera vez que veo a Harry intentando sacar ventaja de su nombre para algo. Pero bueno, mi padrino es una caja de sorpresas.

He tenido suerte, mucha suerte de tenerle en mi vida todos estos años. Cuando mi abuela me abandonó, el se hizo cargo de mi. Y solo tenía 17 años. Mi edad. Y cuidó de un bebé, cuando todos le decían que no podría hacerlo bien. Fue el padrino que cualquiera desearía tener. Estoy seguro de que mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de él, mucho más de lo que deben estarlo de mi. Pero bueno, me hace feliz saber que me dejaron en buenas manos, en las mejores que pueda haber.

Me visto rápido y no me sorprendo al ver que mi pelo ha adquirido el color azabache del pelo de Harry, es algo que me pasa con relativa frecuencia al pensar en mi infancia.

Cuando llego a la Sala Común me encuentro a Victoire Weasley, el ser más perfecto del universo. Me besa muy dulcemente y susurra en mi oído con una lentitud maravillosa:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy.


	3. NADA ES LO QUE PARECE, VICTOIRE

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

2º capitulo de verdad, Victoire Weasley POV, no hay mucho más que advertir al respecto.

Aunque ya tengo casi toda la historia terminada, no subiré más capis por el momento (son 4 o 5 más). Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas o simplemente teorias que tengan al respecto de lo que está pasando. Cualquier cosa, dejen un review. Muchas gracias!

* * *

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE, VICTOIRE**

_Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. LOS MEJORES AURORES DEL MINISTERIO._

_Potter y su meteorica carrera. De Niño-que-vivió a futuro jefe de aurores._

_Potter, candidato popular para ser elegido jefe de aurores._

Los títulos no dejaban de sorprenderme. Al final resultaba que tío Harry había hecho algo más que estar en el cuerpo de aurores un par de años, era realmente frustrante que todo el mundo mintiera al respecto. Tío Ron y tío Harry ingresaron juntos en la academia, y juntos ascendieron escalones. Hasta hace diez años. Cuando Harry lo dejó. Sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Al principio pensé que lo había hecho para cuidar de Teddy, pero en aquel momento ya tenía siete años, lo lógico habría sido hacerlo antes. Además coincide con la fecha con la que según Teddy, se mudaron a su casa actual. Por mucho que he buscado nunca he conseguido averiguar donde vivían antes. Teddy no lo recuerda y Harry dice que lo único que importa es el presente. Pero sigo sin entenderlo.

Es absurdo, muy absurdo, lo sé. Esta investigación es ridícula. Tengo millones de cosas que estudiar y yo me preocupo por el pasado de Harry Potter. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Hay algo en el que me resulta fascinante, parece como si tuviera muchísimas cosas que contar y nadie se diera cuenta de ello. No lo sé. Quizás sean solo imaginaciones mías pero Harry Potter es mucho más de lo que parece.

El gran héroe de la década pasada se ha convertido en un amo de casa ejemplar, en un padrino ejemplar. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de su ahijado Teddy, y cuando este ingreso en Hogwarts, consiguió trabajo como entrenador de Quidditch. Y triunfo en ello, llego a ser seleccionador. Pero hace unos meses se retiró alegando que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Eso es otra cosa que me intriga. Los sutilies pero fuertes cambios que ha ido dando Harry en los últimos meses.

Para empezar ha puesto la casa a nombre de Teddy, al igual que gran parte de su dinero en Gringotts. Ha dejado el trabajo, ha empezado a mirar fotos de los tiempos de la guerra, y el otro día lo vi sonriendo ante un cielo gris plagado de relámpagos. Harry nunca ha sido muy estable pero lo de los últimos meses ha sido exagerado. Ya casi no pasa por casa de los Weasleys, mi tia Ginny no le habla y le he descubierto cuchicheando con Hermione constantemente.

No se si comentárselo a Teddy pero no quiero preocuparle innecesariamente. Especialmente no ahora. Estamos a punto de ir a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo familia, muy privado. Afortunadamente McGonagall ha accedido a dejarme ir a mí también y no puedo negar que me hace mucha ilusión.

Sin embargo, veo a Ron mirando una foto mientras esperamos a que la abuela weasley baje,

Sin que el se de cuenta miro el contenido de la foto y me sorprendo.

Son Harry, Hermione y Ron tirados en el césped pero es obvio que en la foto falta alguien. Alguien a quien Harry miraba con absoluta adoración y que le tenía pintada en la cara la sonrisa más hermosa del universo.

-¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que Harry no era el típico de andar de parejita con alguien

Tío ron se gira sobresaltado, la verdad es que para haber sido auror tanto tiempo, tiene los reflejos gastados.

-NO está bien cotillear las cosas ajenas, Vicky.

-Lo sé pero me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que esconde tío Harry.

-¿Qué? Harry no esconde nada.

Pero se pone muy colorado, como todo Weasley. Así que sé que miente.

-Quizás ella murió en una misión y por eso dejó lo de auror verdad. O lo abandono. O…

Sin embargo Ron se marcha ya, pero antes deja una frase que queda colgando en el aire

-No todo es lo que parece, VIctoire.


	4. TENGO MIEDO, HERMIONE

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

**TENGO MIEDO, HERMIONE.**

Todos estamos extremadamente nerviosos estos días, como para no estarlo. Nuestras vidas van a deshacer el cambio que sufrieron hace ya diez años. Diez años. Podría decir que se han pasado volando y que prácticamente no me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero obviamente, no es cierto. Al menos no para todos. Yo he sido bastante feliz, y no me pesa decirlo. Tengo un trabajo perfecto, un marido maravilloso y mis dos hijos que hacen que mi vida esté llena.

Pero no todo el mundo ha tenido tanta suerte. Muchas veces me planteo si no debería haber escogido trabajar en leyes en vez de especializarme en sanadora. Quizás hubiera podido hacer algo más de lo que hice cuando estalló todo. Pero ya no tiene caso darle vueltas a algo que no tiene solución.

Lo hecho, hecho está. Y nada puede hacerse para cambiarlo. Ron no está en casa hoy, algo que ya esperaba pero que no me hace sentir menos sola. Odio estar en casa sin nada que hacer asi que decido ir a ver a Harry, me necesita ahora tanto como ha hecho en los últimos diez años. Así que me aparezco en su casa, Harry ha inhabilitado la red flu y tiene protecciones muy fuertes para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Uso la llave que me dio Harry cuando se mudo aquí, no quiero molestarlo por si esta durmiendo. Pero al entrar veo como ya están las cortinas abiertas y la mesa puesta. La casa está impecable, después de todo Harry ha conseguido un permiso para que Teddy pueda venir a casa por su cumpleaños y va a celebrar aquí una pequeña fiesta.

-Cariño, ¿estás ahí?

Nadie me responde. Quizás cualquier otro año me hubiera asustado y empezado a buscarle como una loca pero este año no. Insisto un poco mas y al final me responde.

-Estoy arriba.

Subo, y le veo en la habitación grande. Frente a la ventana. Y tengo una sensación de deja vu que me deja paralizada. Supongo que si tuviera que recordar a Harry siempre lo recordaría mirando por la ventana. Da igual si es el Harry de la guerra intentando encontrar un leve rastro de vida en el frío mundo exterior o el Harry de 18 años con su ahijado en brazos, o el Harry de 24 años roto en mil pedazos. En mi cabeza todos son el mismo, todos sienten la misma tristeza y todos tienen el mismo derecho a ser felices. Porque todos ellos son la mejor persona que jamás podrá existir, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo mi Harry de 34 años parece más triste que todos los anteriores pero mientras se gira y veo la esperanza brillando tan intensa en su rostro no puedo dejar de pensar que este Harry tiene más fe en el futuro que ningún otro. Este Harry no tiene un mundo al que salvar ni un ahijado al que criar. Es un Harry que solo tiene la obligación de ser feliz.

-Todo va a salir bien, si hay alguien que se lo merece eres tú. De verdad.

El suelta un bufido cmo si lo dudara, casi como si después de tanto tiempo se empezara a creer que el no es digno de ser feliz. Y entonces dice las palabras que lleva 10 años sin pronunciar.

-Tengo miedo, Hermione.


	5. YA ERA HORA, RON

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demás es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin ánimo de lucro, claramente.

**YA ERA HORA, RON**

La conversación con mi sobrina me ha puesto realmente histérico. Victoire sospecha algo. Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que está completamente perdida al respecto. Quizás una parte de su subconsciente recuerde algo de lo ocurrido hace diez años, pero es bastante improbable que se lo tome en serio. Probablemente piense que es un sueño, como hace Teddy.

Hoy ha sido un día raro. La Oficina de Revisión de Correo no es la más interesante del ministerio, pero está bien pagado y no supone ningún riesgo extra, para tranquilidad de Hermione. Así que en el fondo soy feliz teniendo este trabajo. Echo mucho de menos el trabajo de campo con Harry, las redadas, la aventura. Ahora soy poco más que un funcionario más, con categoría de auror, si pero un funcionario mas encerrado detrás de su escritorio. Pero soy feliz. Un buen matrimonio y unos hijos estupendos, un trabajo que me permite darles una buena vida y sentirme útil para la sociedad. Todo lo que cualquiera puede desear. Pero falta algo, algo que nos robó el Ministerio al exigir la dimisión a Harry y al hacerles la vida imposible a los que nos atrevimos a apoyarle.

Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo, y hoy se solucionará todo. Ginny se niega a acudir a la fiesta de Teddy y vuelvo a pensar que mi hermana siempre será una chiquilla consentida, aunque tenga más de treinta años ya. Siempre ha estado obsesionada con Harry y una parte muy ilusa de ella creyó que en estos diez años, Harry podría amarla. Pero ya han acabado, y Harry no solo no ha dado ninguna señal al respecto sino que parece que cada día desprecia más sus burdos intentos de seducción.

Nos aparecemos todos y llegamos a la puerta de casa de Harry, antes de que podamos tocarla, Hermione la abre.

La casa está impecable, y Harry está bastante nervioso. Me recuerda al Harry de dieciséis años que se escapaba de la torre por las noches, es increíble como después de tanto daño y tanto dolor Harry puede haber conseguido no perderse por el camino. Supongo que forma parte de ser Harry Potter, y el es un héroe, un héroe hasta el final. Y siempre lo será, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda

Esta fiesta es una gran tapadera,

Toco lentamente el papel de mi bolsillo, el papel que recibí esta mañana y que debería ser entregado mañana. Pero no tengo corazón para hacerlo. Prefiero dárselo ahora mismo, a buen seguro le hará más falta ahora de lo que pueda necesitarlo mañana. mañana, no necesitara nada más.

Está en la cocina, con los adultos. Los críos y Teddy corretean por el jardín jugando al quiddich, tal y como hicimos nosotros a su edad. Todos me miran al entrar, todos esperando una palabra, todos buscando saber. Pero no seré yo quien lo haga. Simplemente le tiendo el papel y él lo coge con cuidado, como si fuera algo sumamente frágil. Lo lee inmediatamente y parece que de un tirón se ha quitado diez años de encima. Estos malditos diez años de encima.

Sonríe lentamente y no puedo evitar palmear su espalda, él solo responde con un sincero.

-Ya era ho ra, Ron.


	6. GREYLY SIEMPRE FUE REAL, TEDDY

Sexto capítulo. El final se acerca, chicos!

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

**GREYLY SIEMPRE FUE REAL, TEDDY.**

La fiesta ha sido un éxito. Harry ha cuidado los detalles al máximo y el resultado ha sido perfecto. Sin embargo, el ambiente que reina aquí tras su final es un poco extraño.. Se han ido la mayoría de invitados, nos hemos quedado nada más la "familia" más cercana. Lo normal sería que se hubieran ido ya todos pero aquí seguimos. Todos han ayudado a recoger, la casa vuelve a estar impecable. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece que todo el mundo estuviera esperando algo. Hasta Harry. Todos están nerviosos y se miran entre ellos con ansiedad. Es muy raro.

Nos sentamos en el salón todos juntos, nadie habla mucho o al menos, no de temas serios. Solo de quiddich. Vicky y yo no paramos de mirarnos entre nosotros y los críos corretean por la casa.

No es el fin de fiesta normal que solemos tener. Hasta George parece más tranquilo que de costumbre, ni siquiera ha estallado sus tradicionales fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente, pasa algo extraño. Le hago un gesto a Vicky y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?

-No tengo ni idea. Harry lleva todo el día raro, qué digo, lleva todo el mes raro.

-Más bien toda la vida, Ted.

-¿Qué…?

-Harry oculta algo, Teddy. No sé exactamente el qué, pero algo oculta. Sé que es tu padrino y que os adoráis mutuamente, pero está escondiendo algo. No digo que sea nada malo, solo que hay algo que no encaja.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-Además, tío Ron me dijo…

Sin embargo nunca averigüé qué le dijo Ron a Vicky, porque en ese instante oímos un chillido agudo.

-¡SERPIENTE!

Aunque estoy tentado a pensar que los Weasleys están un poco mal de la cabeza y ven cosas donde no las hay, lo cierto es que sí que hay una serpiente enorme paseándose por el salón de mi casa. Estupendo. Aun mas estupendo es que nadie parece preocupado por ello. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y lo más raro de todo es que me suena extrañamente familiar, casi como si la conociera ya. Pero es altamente improbable, nunca hemos tenido mascotas. Harry no quiso. Lo cual fue una gran decisión, dada mi torpeza habitual probablemente el pobre animal hubiera sufrido.

Pero la serpiente hace algo muy raro, nos mira uno por uno y me parece detectar algo de alegría en el rostro de los mayores. Definitivamente, este está siendo un cumpleaños muy raro. La serpiente me encara a mí y me mira largo rato antes de girarse hacia Harry. Quien se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón manteniendo un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

Y entonces empieza a hablar con la serpiente en pársel, lo cual nos frustra mucho a todos los presentes. El pársel es una lengua desagradable de escuchar pero el sonido me resulta bastante familiar, de hecho. No sé qué diablos me pasa hoy pero me da la sensación de que he vivido muchas de estas situaciones antes. Lo cual es imposible. Desde luego, la mayoría de edad no me ha sentado tan bien como yo creía.

Ahora la serpiente está completamente quieta en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de Harry, lo que para variar también me parece bastante conocido.

De repente, recuerdo un sueño que solía tener de niño. Harry y la serpiente jugaban en el jardín mientras yo estaba en brazos de alguien.

-Los sueños…

Miro a Harry fijamente y el me sostiene la mirada con una expresión extraña, casi de resignación.

-Greyly siempre fue real, Teddy.


	7. NO ENTIENDO NADA, SEÑORA WEASLEY

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

Nota de autora: Aquí aparece por fin el misterioso caballero del prefacio. ¿Quién será? :P Espero que la historia les guste y no les parezca una fantasía exagerada la parte de la Coalición.

**7. NO ENTIENDO NADA, SEÑORA WEASLEY.**

-Tras la guerra se vivió una época de tranquilidad, de paz. Parecía que habíamos aprendido la lección. No más enfrentamientos absurdos, no más discriminación. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo surgió un grupo de chicos que empezaron a tener ideas más radicales. En aquel momento tenían otro nombre pero ahora los reconoceréis con el nombre de "Coalición de la Luz"

-¿La Coalición? Todos somos miembros de ella, abuela- me contesta Victoire- Además defienden nuestros intereses ante los sangre pura.

Me dan ganas de llorar al oír la convicción con la que habla de la maldad de los sangre pura. Eso era exactamente lo que temíamos que ocurriera. Que las nuevas generaciones cometieran nuestros errores…ellos que no vivieron la guerra como hicimos nosotros. Pronto los mortífagos quedarán pequeños en comparación con la Coalición.

-Os hablan de ellos como si fueran enemigos.-interviene Harry sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-Porque lo son, son los que mataron a nuestros padres, Harry. ¿Lo has olvidado?

-No, Ted, no he olvidado nada. A tus padres los asesinaron mortífagos, no los sangre pura.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

-Estaban en contra de la mezcla de sangre, al igual que los sangre pura. La Coalición solo nos defiende de eso.

-Claro que lo es, Ted. Pero lo que ellos hicieron, lo que ellos hacen, no se diferencia en nada de lo que en su momento hicieron los mortífagos.

-¿Bromeas? Los mortífagos atacaron sin piedad… nosotros solo intentamos defendernos.

-¿Defendernos, Ted? Es una maldita venganza. La venganza de los ganadores sobre la minoría perdedora, una minoría a la que pretenden culpar de lo que pasó.

-Vosotros luchasteis en la guerra, ¿porque atacáis a la coalición?

-Precisamente por eso, cariño.–intervengo de nuevo-Sabemos lo que pasó mejor que cualquier libro de Historia que podáis consultar. Perdí un hijo en el régimen de Voldemort, y otros dos por la coalición. Me niego a que me sigan robando a mi familia.

-¿Dos hijos?

-Charlie no puede entrar en el país por haberse casado con una bruja sangrepura.

-¿Qué? ¿Tío Charlie?

-Sí. Los Weasleys somos sangrepura también, Vicky. Y mi hijo se enamoró de una bruja rumana de familia muy antigua, si alguno de los dos entrara en el país acabarían con sus huesos en Azkaban o bajo vigilancia estricta.

-¿Y el otro hijo?

-Lo que le hicieron a mi otro hijo no tiene nombre. Pero pronto terminará todo y podré abrazarlo de nuevo.

-No entiendo nada, abuela.

-Claro que no, hija. Tu naciste después de que terminara la guerra, aunque quisieras no te puedes imaginar lo que significa todo esto para nosotros.

-El régimen de Voldemort defendía una sociedad exclusiva de sangre pura y mestizos, ahora sucede lo contrario. El poder está en los nacidos de muggle y, de nuevo, en los mestizos.

-Pero…

-Están llevando a extremos insospechados lo de la mezcla. Matrimonios concertados según estatus de sangre.

-Pero lo hacen para evitar…

- ¿Para evitar qué? Hemos dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos si de verdad creéis que un maldito matrimonio concertado pueda llegar a ser algo necesario.

-Además son opcionales, una sugerencia.

-Si lo rechazas, pierdes el empleo, te quitan tus propiedades, incluso te condenan al exilio.

-Eso no es cierto, tío Harry. En ningún momento…

-Querían que me casará con tu tía Ginny, Vicky. Dije que no, que no me casaría ni con ella ni con nadie que escogieran para mí. A la mañana siguiente mi mesa estaba despejada.

-¿Despidieron al héroe del mundo mágico por no querer casarse?

-En parte. Lo que de verdad les fastidió fue que me negara a aceptar la vida que me querían encasquetar. Una vida que yo no quería. Que aun hoy no quiero.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo tuve suerte, solo perdí mi casa y el empleo. Otras personas lo pasaron mucho peor que yo.

-¿Y porqué no sale nada de eso en los periódicos?

-Primera lección sobre la manipulación, Ted: los periódicos son los primeros en caer.

-¿Y si eso es verdad, por qué nadie hace ni dice nada?

-Porque para enfrentarse a la autoridad hay que tener un valor y unas ganas de luchar que mi generación perdió en la segunda guerra.

Esa voz es inconfundible. Es su voz. Tras 10 años somos capaces de oírle de nuevo. Está aquí. Mi niño. Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, nadie se atreve a reaccionar. Al final no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él ya esperaba mi reacción así que me devuelve el abrazo con firmeza.

Todos reaccionan en ese momento y empiezan a abrazarlo, a besarlo… todos menos los críos y Harry. Teddy se me acerca con suavidad y me confiesa al oído.

-No entiendo nada, señora Weasley.


End file.
